Kanan Jarrus
|-|Pre Malachor Battle= |-|Post Malachor Battle= Summary Kanan Jarrus (born Caleb Dume) is the protagonist of the Star Wars television show Star Wars Rebels, as well as a Jedi Padawan and a Rebel leader of the Ghost crew. He is the captain of the ship Ghost and also one of the few Jedi who survived both Order 66 and the ensuing Jedi Purge. Surviving both has turned him into a more bitter, cynical, and disillusioned individual that has not used his lightsaber in a long time. However, as the series progresses, Kanan will come to lead a motley crew of freedom fighters against the Empire and eventually take up the lightsaber once more as he transitions from a self-centered and jaded survivor to a heroic and selfless Jedi once more. Kanan Jarrus, known as Caleb Dume at the time, was born on Coruscant and spent his early life training to become a Jedi Knight under the provisional tutelage of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. During this time, his potential with the Force was noticed by another Jedi Master, Depa Billaba, who then took him on as her own Padawan throughout her service in the Clone Wars. Their relationship as Master and Apprentice sufficed to the end during the Battle of Kaller, when Billaba was executed by her own clone troopers during Order 66, which branded all Jedi as traitors to the Galactic Republic under Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Kanan, only fourteen years old at the time would forever be haunted by Billaba's last words to him, telling her Padawan to run from the clones. Meanwhile, with the Jedi Order out of the way, Sidious and his new apprentice, Darth Vader, started reorganizing the Republic into the first Galactic Empire with Sidious as its tyrannical Emperor and Vader as its supreme military commander, sending their Inquisitors to hunt down any remaining Jedi. Directed by the message sent by Kenobi to the other surviving Jedi in question, Kanan locked his lightsaber and holocron away and acquired a blaster as he went into hiding. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-C Name: Kanan Jarrus | Caleb Dume (real name) Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 32 years at time of death (born in 33 BBY and died in 1 BBY) Classification: Human, Former Jedi Padawan, Jedi Knight, member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled marksman, Skilled pilot/driver, Precognition (battle precognition common to most Force Adepts), Clairvoyance (received a Force Vision of Order 66), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Animal Manipulation (via the Beast Trick ability), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect and absorb energy attacks thrown at him via Tutaminis), Skilled strategist & tactician. Attack Potency: Town level+ (Proved capable of telekinetically manipulating asteroids with aid from Ezra Bridger and showcasing such power in the process) | Large Town level (Noted by the Inquisitors and even Darth Vader to have grown in power throughout Season 2 of Rebels. Should be the same as his defensive Force power, which was great enough to temporarily hold back an explosion powerful enough to wreck an AT-AT walker. Has briefly contended with Rebels era Maul on Malachor and once again while possessed on Dathomir). Can cut characters/armors with durability on the level of General Grievous and the AT-AT walker with his lightsaber. Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Far superior to an untrained Ezra, who was able to run up behind and jump onto the Ghost as it was taking off. Can just about keep pace with the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother. Speed-blitzed an entire squad of Stormtroopers, moving so fast that he was almost a blur and none of them were able to get their sights on him in order to get off a proper shot), Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Can just about keep up with the likes of the Grand Inquisitor in combat. Can also keep up with the likes of the Eighth Brother who has deflected starfighter cannon fire. Intercepted an attack from Maul, who was underestimating him at the time but still bloodlusted). Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force (Should not be weaker than the Clone Commando Wrecker, who could lift a blast door of a LAAT gunship). Class M with telekinesis (Raised the Lothal Jedi temple with aid from Ezra Bridger) Striking Strength: Town Class+ with Force amplification (Managed to fight off and even defeat the Grand Inquisitor. Barely held out against a holding back Darth Vader) | Large Town Class with Force amplification (Has briefly traded blows with Maul on two occasions) Durability: Wall level naturally (Should be no less durable than Janus Kasmir, whom Kanan himself kicked into a boulder with enough force to put cracks in it and send chunks of stone flying out, but was mostly unscathed). Town level+ with Force amplification (Managed to take multiple telekinetic attacks from the Grand Inquisitor and power through a casual Force Push from a holding back Darth Vader) | Wall level naturally. Large Town level with Force amplification (Used a Force barrier to temporarily hold back an explosion powerful enough to wreck an AT-AT walker) Stamina: Kanan’s overall stamina and endurance was High, allowing him to survive being stabbed in the back and recover from being tortured for days in mere moments. Range: Extended human melee range with lightsaber, dozens of meters with telekinesis and DL-18, Planetary with Force senses (sensed the Dark Side power of Darth Vader on Lothal while still in orbit). Standard Equipment: His lightsaber, DL-18 blaster pistol. Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant. Is both an expert marksman and swordsman and capable of competently teaching Ezra Bridger the ways of the Force and Jedi Order despite his own misgivings. Weaknesses: Seems to have some hold over trauma from Order 66 and his master's death. Has difficulty fighting against experienced opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Kanan Jarrus can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Kanan Jarrus has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even halting the movement of a high-velocity large metal fan and lifting the Lothal Jedi Temple with the help of Ezra Bridger. His control & precision appear to have actually increased after his blinding as proven when he telekinetically intercepted a missile fired at him and redirected it 180 degrees and towards an AT-DP. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Kanan Jarrus has a considerable mastery for the power, able mind trick others and shield his thoughts from people as powerful as the Grand Inquisitor. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Kanan Jarrus can draw potentially harmful energy into him body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. He has exhibited this power when he redirected the kinetic energy of his fall back into the face of a trooper. Note: Respect Threads Key: Pre Malachor Battle | Post Malachor Battle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Jedi Category:Knights Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Blind Characters Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 7